We Are Family
by Jozuna Hakuen
Summary: Its All About DBSK, fict kegalauan saya atas penderitaan Changmin yang terpisah dari sang Eomma, Jaejoong dan juga YooSu Couple. YunJae/YunMinJae/YooSu Slight KangTeuk ! OnKey! Others Super Junior and Shinee


Annyeong ^^

Maaf ya bukannya lanjut FFsebelumnya aku malah Publish FF Oneshot Gaje satu ini T_T

FF ini terinspirasi dari perkataan Changmin di salah satu reality show, soal dia yang pernah liat SJ lagi latihan dari kejauhan dan mau banget gantiin posisi-nya Kyuhyun

Hope you enjoy, dan maafkan akan segala kekurangan FF ini ^^

Hanya keisengan saya di saat gak ada atasan, hhhaa

*****We Are Family*****

"Changminnie, mau tidak ikut dengan eomma ?" Namja dengan bermata doe eyes bertanya pada namja lainnya yang kini sibuk dengan bimbimbap buatan namja tadi.

"Ikut eomma ? sama Appa juga ? Junsu dan Yoochun hyung bagaimana ?" Changmin kembali bertanya pada Jaejoong sang "Eomma"

"Aniyo, Appa akan tetap tinggal disini, Yoochun dan Junsu akan ikut eomma" Jaejoong tersenyum miris, ini bukan kemauannya, apalagi berpisah dari Yunho yang notabene-nya adalah "Suami"-nya.

"Wae ? Aku mau bersama Eomma dan Appa, juga Junsu dan Yoochunie hyung, bukankah kita ini keluarga ?" Mata yang tadinya berbinar kini mulai tergenang airmata, ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, tapi ia terus berpura-pura kalau ini hanya lelucon yang di buat sang Eomma.

"Changminnie. . " Jaejoong, berkata lirih ia paham dengan perasaan sang "aegya"

"Kalau Minnie ikut Eomma, Appa akan sendirian kan ?" Selera makan changmin hilang seketika "Eomma sudah tidak menyayangi Minnie dan Appa lagi ya ?" Changmin meraih tangan sang Eomma.

"bukan begitu Minnie. . hiks. . " Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan airmata-nya. "Eomma, Junsu dan Yoochun hyung memang harus pergi"

"Eomma. . , Minnie mau bersama Appa, Appa pasti sedih kalau ditinggal sendiri. Eomma pernah bilang Minnie tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain bersedih apalagi Appa dan Eomma. Eomma tidak apa-apa'kan ? Eomma masih ada Junsu dan Yoochunie hyung" Changmin tersenyum tulus pada Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat, ia harap keputusannya benar. "Maafkan Minnie eomma, bolehkan Minnie tetap memanggil Eomma walaupun kita terpisah ?"

"Tentu boleh Minnie, selamanya Minnie adalah Aegya bagi eomma" Jaejoong juga ikut tersenyum.

Yoochun dan Junsu yang sejak tadi menguping juga tidak kuasa menahan tangis mereka juga, begitupun Yunho yang sejak tadi mematung di depan pintu masuk, ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang malam ini, kejadian tadi membuat ia merasa ia gagal menjadi seorang leader dan Appa di dalam keluarga dan juga grup yang selalu ia pertahankan.

Keesokan hari-nya. .

Namja cantik yang selalu di panggil eomma oleh Changmin, perlahan bangun dari tidurnya, malam tadi changmin tidak mau lepas sedikit-pun dari-nya.

"Minnie tolong jaga Appa untuk eomma ya" Jaejoong mnegecup kening Changmin dan turun perlahan dari ranjang, hari ini adalah waktu yang ditetapkan SM untuknya juga Junsu dan Yoochun pergi dari Dorm. Ia tidak mau membangunkan Changmin dan kembali membuatnya bersedih karena melihat kepergiannya.

"Junsu, tunggu apalagi ?" Kini Jaejooong, Yoochun dan Junsu sudah siap untuk pergi, tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat Junsu tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku mau bertemu Minnie dan Yunho hyung untuk yang terakhir kali-nya" lirih Junsu "Setelah ini pasti akan sulit bertemu dengan mereka"

"Junsu. . . mengertilah, Aku tidak kuat kalau harus melihat Changmin kembali menangis karena melihat kepergian kita." Jaejoong mencoba member pengertian, ia juga tidak mau langkahnya goyah karena melihat raut wajah sedih Changmin dan Wajah menahan tangis Yunho, ia takut goyah dengan keputusannya jika ia berlama-lama disini.

"Apa hanya Changmin yang kau pikirkan hyung ? bagaimana dengan Yunho hyung ? apa kau juga memikirkannya ? dialah yang paling tertekan hyung" Yoochun teringat akan Leader-nya, ia tahu ada pertengkaran yang cukup sengit antara Jaejoong dan Yunho sebelum ini, dan ini bukan pertengkaran biasa, Yoochun yakin itu.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang, manager akan mengantar kita untuk yang terakhir kali-nya" Jaejoong berucap final dan segera meninggalkan dorm yang selama ini menjadi rumah kedua-nya.

'Yunnie, mianhae' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

Langkah Jaejoong diikuti oleh Yoochun dan Junsu.

Di salah satu sudut lorong Dorm mereka, Yunho menekan dada-nya yang terasa sesak dan sakit yang amat sangat saat melihat Jaejoong pergi juga Junsu dan Yoochun.

Few Months Later. . .

Terdengar gelak tawa dari ruang latihan Super Junior, tampaknya mereka sedang asik membully sang Magnae, Kyuhyun pasalnya ia masih tidak bisa menirukan gerakan yang Eunhyuk berikan, dan sampai akhirnya Sungmin dan Leeteuk harus turun tangan. Rona kebahagian terpancar dari masing-masing anggota moment-moment seperti adalah moment berharga mereka.

Tapi, rona kebahagian para member Super junior berbanding terbalik dengan seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan para member dari luar ruangan melalui salah satu kaca jendela, orang itu adalah Changmin. Sejak pergi-nya Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun, Changmin jadi lebih pendiam begitu-pun nafsu makannya, ia tidak akan makan kecuali ada yang menemani-nya, untuk saja para Eomma dari member lain (read : Leeteuk dan Key) paham dengan kondisi Changmin, sebelum pergi Jaejoong menitipkan Changmin pada mereka, jika memungkinkan mereka akan mengajak Changmin juga Yunho untuk makan bersama di dorm mereka, Changmin akan dengan senang hati menerima, berbeda dengan Yunho, ia akan menolaknya dengan berbagai macam alasan kesibukan.

Raut kesedihan sangat terpancar dari wajah Changmin, dan hal ini membuat hati Yunho teriris, karena ketidaktegasan dan ketidakbecusannyalah Changmin jadi sedih seperti ini, sekalipun ia tahu Changmin sudah tidak pernah menangis lagi akan hal ini.

'Maafkan Appa Minnie' Batin Yunho. Yunho yang sedang sibuk mengurus jadwal comeback mereka berdua tidak sengaja melihat Changmin yang sedang menatap sendu pada member Super Junior.

Baru saja ia akan menghampiri Changmin, sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahu-nya. "Yoo, Yunho. Sedang apa disini ?" Sapa Kangin.

"Ahh.. aku tidak sengaja lewat hyung" Jawab Yunho gugup, Kangin yang memang semenjak tadi sudah memperhatikan gerak gerik Yunho yang mengawasi Changmin tersenyum maklum. 'Ego seorang namja' pikir Kangin.

"Kebetulan, aku diberi waktu istirahat oleh Teukie untuk istirahat, dan aku tidak suka jika harus sendiri" Kangin dengan seenak jidat menarik Yunho untuk ikut dengannya.

Sementara itu. .

"Changmin hyung apa yang sedang hyung lakukan disini ?" Pasangan Onkey yang baru saja pulang dari belanja untuk makan siang tidak sengaja melihat Changmin yang sedang melamun.

"Ah, Keyma Onew, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan. Kemana Taemin ?" Changmin balas bertanya.

Key yang sadar situasi karena melihat arah pandang Changmin tadi segera mengambil alih "Hyung, kita baru saja membeli banyak bahan makanan untuk makan siang. Maukah hyung membantu kami menghabisi-nya ? lagipula Jjong hyung dan Minho sedang ada jadwal jadi hanya tinggal Taemin di dorm, ia pasti kesepian"

'Kajja" Tanpa aba-aba Changmin langsung menarik kedua dongsaeng-nya.

"Jadi, sampai saat ini kamu dan changmin belum sekalipun bertemu dengan JYJ ?" Tanya Kangin.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di café SM.

"Begitulah hyung." Yunho hanya bisa mengaduk-aduk coffelatte pesanannya.

"Yunho ya, aku memang bukan leader tapi posisi-ku paling tidak sama denganmu, kita sama-sama seorang Appa, aku tau ego seorang Appa sangat besar apalagi kamu yang seorang leader tapi percayalah kadang kita harus mengesampingkan ego kita pada saat-saat tertentu, ini bukan hanya tentang aku dan leeteuk hyung ataupun kau dengan jaejoong tapi ini tentang Suju dan DBSK, yang artinya kita sudah menyakut banyak pihak dalam masalah ini. Semua member dan para fans. Untuk bersatu kembali menjadi DBSK memang terdengar seperti mimpi tapi menjadi keluarga yang utuh adalah usaha dan pilihan. Sekalipun nama kalian sudah pecah menajdi DBSK dan JYJ, tapi bagi para Cassie kalian adalah satu begitu juga bagi Changmin, aku yakin ia sudah cukup dewasa menerima itu semua, yang ia butuhkan hanya kehangatan keluarga yang sempat hilang karena keegoisan seseorang" Kangin mengerling nakal pada Yunho "Yaa, aku harus kembali berlatih kalau tidak bisa habis aku di hajar Teukkie, hhaa" Kangin pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpikir akan kata-katanya tadi.

'Drrtt..' Smartphone Yunho berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk

_From : Booajae_

_Subject :Kabar Minnie _

_Annyeong, Yunnie maaf aku baru memberi kabar._

_Apa Minnie makan dengan baik akhir" ini ? Aku harap Yunnie dan Minnie baik' saja_

_Akhir" ini aku sering bermimpi buruk tentang kalian._

_Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya _

_Love, Boojae_

Tanpa sadar Yunho menangis membaca pesan singkat dari Boojae-nya, seharusnya ia yang menanyakan kabar mereka terlebih dahulu, 'leader macam apa aku sampai menanyakan kabar mereka saja aku tidak pernah, bahkan Boojae masih memikirkan keadaan Changmin' batin Yunho.

'_Untuk bersatu kembali menjadi DBSK memang terdengar seperti mimpi tapi menjadi keluarga yang utuh adalah usaha dan pilihan. Sekalipun nama kalian sudah pecah menajdi DBSK dan JYJ, tapi bagi para Cassie kalian adalah satu begitu juga bagi Changmin'_ kata-kata Kangin masih hangat di ingatan Yunho. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Yunho segera berlari dari Café SM, ia ingin segera menemui Changmin dan meminta maaf sebanyak yang ia bisa dan ia juga ingin segera memeluk Boojae dan juga para dongsaeng-nya dan meminta maaf sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Tingkah sembrono Yunho yang berlari dan menabrak orang ataupun benda di depannya tampak menarik banyak perhatian orang-orang dan Leeteuk adalah salah satu-nya "Kangin, apa saja yang kamu katakan sehingga Yunho bertindak OCC seperti itu ?" Leeteuk berbisik pada Kangin, saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di depan pintu latihan, suara gaduh yang di timbulkan Yunho menarik perhatian Eomma Super Junior.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya berbicara antara seorang Appa" Jawab Kangin enteng. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum simpul

"Teukie, berjanjilah kau akan selalu di samping-ku dan biarkan aku selalu disamping-mu dan menjadi Appa dari Super Junior, aku tidak akan sekuat Yunho jika aku harus kehilangan-mu dan anak-anak, Hangeng saja sudah cukup" Kangin membawa Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Kita adalah keluarga selamannya Kangin, dimana kamu adalah Appa dan Aku adalah Eomma, dan member adalah Aegya, apapun yang tejadi kita adalah keluarga bahkan Hangeng sekalipun" Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kangin.

"Chang.. hh.. min..hhh" Yunho tampak susah mengatur nafas saat tiba di depan pintu dorm Shinee

"Yunho hyung !" Seru Key saat membuka pintu.

"Aku mau membawa pulang Changmin" Ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"Ap.. Hyung ?" Changmin yang mendengar lengkingan Key, bergegas keluar saat mendengar nama Yunho di sebut, ia tidak lagi memanggil Yunho 'Appa' sejak hari itu, karena ia tidak mau 'Appa'-nya terus bersedih karena teringat 'Eomma'-nya.

"Minnie. ."Yunho langsung menghambur memeluk Changmin "Maafkan Appa, maafkan Appa yang selama ini egois, maafkan Appa. Maafkan Appa yang selama ini mengacuhkan-mu, maafkan Appa yang terlalu sibuk dan jarang memperhatikan-mu, maafkan Appa karena Appa kamu jadi terpisah dengan Eomma, maafkan Appa" Yunho terus berbicara. Membuat Changmin tidak kuasa menahan tangis mendapati sang Appa telah kembali menjadi Yun Appa-nya.

"Maafkan Changmin juga Appa, yang tidak bisa memahami perasaan Appa, maafkan Changmin juga yang membuat Appa meminta maaf seperti ini, Changmin bukan aegya yang baik karena telah membuat Appa bersedih, padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Eomma untuk tidak membuat Appa bersedih"

Onkey dan Taemin yang menyaksikan kejadian ini ikut merasa lega bahkan Key dan Taemin ikut menangis dan berpelukan.

"Minnie, apa kamu siap bertemu dengan Eomma ?" Kini Changmin dan Yunho sudah berada di dalam mobil Yunho.

"Jinjja ? Minnie akan bertemu dengan Jaemma dan juga YooSu Hyung ? tentu saja Minnie siap Appa. Dariman Appa tau alamat mereka ? Minnie pernah meminta-nya ke Manager tapi tidak pernah dikasih" Changmin mengerucut lucu.

"Aish, anak Appa berhenti ber-aegyo, yang penting sekarang kita akan bertemu dengan Eomma" Yunho mencubit pipi Changmin.

'Yeoboseo, kediaman JYJ disini, ada yang bisa kami bantu' terdengar suara intercom saat Yunho dan Changmin menekan bel rumah.

'Eomma !" Pekik Changmin, ia tahu suara siapa yang berbicara dari intercom tadi, suara yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Minnie.." Lirih Jaejoong, langsung saja ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung mengahmbur memeluk Changmin. "Eomma merindukanmu. Kenapa baru sekarang datang berkunjung ? kenapa tidak menelpon eomma ?" Jaejoong mencurahkan semua rasa kesal dan rindu-nya pada Aegya kesayangannya "Apa kamu makan dengan baik selama ini ? siapa yang memasak untuk-mu ? Apa Appa menyewa seorang Ahjumma ?" Jaejoong terus bertanya pada Changmin yang kini berada di hadaoannya dan berkali-kali mengusap wajah Changmin memastikan kalau Changmin baik-baik saja dan ini nyata.

"Eomma, satu-satu kalau bertanya, Changmin bingung harus menjawab Apa ?"

"Ekhem. ." Yunho yang merasa diacuhkan berusaha menarik perhatian.

"Yunnie. ." Jaejoong juga langsung mengahmbur memeluk Yunnie Bear-nya, meluapkan semua rasa rindu yang selama ini ia pendam "Neomu Bogoshipo"

"Nado Boojae, Mianhae. . ." Bisik Yunho parau.

"Minnie !" Junsu dan Yoochun langsung heboh saat mengetahui dongasaeng kesayangan mereka datang bersama sang Hyung.

"Bogoshipoo !" Changmin dipeluk erat oleh YooSu Couple

"Na..do.. Eomma.. se,, sak" Changmin meminta bantuan sang Eomma.

"Aish ! Junsu, Yoochun menjauh dari Changmin" Perintah Jaejoong. Junsu dan Yoochun terpaksa mengikuti perintah sang Hyung, mereka bukan takut dengan Jae hyung-nya tapi dengan orang di balik Jae hyung-nya.

"Eomma aku lapar !" Teriak Changmin heboh dan langsung menarik sang eomma masuk.

"Kajja, Eomma akan membuat semua makanan kesukaan Changmin" Jaejoong mengelus rambut Changmin.

"Bukankan seperti ini lebih baik Hyung ?" Tegur Yoochun, ia sedari tadi memperhatikan Yunho yang tersenyum melihat interaksi Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Ne, kamu benar Chun-ah, terima kasih karena sudah member-ku alamat rumah kalian" Yunho memeluk Yoochun sekilas dan masuk segera masuk kedalam rumah JYJ, ia juga rindu dengan masakan Boojae-nya.

"Kajja" Junsu juga menarik Yoochun untuk bergabung di dalam.

Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, keluarga adalah sesuatu yang abadi yang akan selalu menjadi pelengkap hidup kita

*****END*****

Lihat yang view-nya udah banyak aja aku udah senang koq ^^


End file.
